CHIYO SAKURA: User Guide and Manual
by Elias Cook
Summary: Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own CHIYO SAKURA unit. This manual is to ensure that you get the best from your CHIYO SAKURA unit. (I don't own the user guide and manual idea.)


**CHIYO SAKURA: User Guide and Manual**

Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own CHIYO SAKURA unit. This manual is to ensure that you get the best from your CHIYO SAKURA unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Chiyo Sakura

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 145 cm

Weight: 39 kg

**Your CHIYO SAKURA unit comes with the following:**

Two (2) Yumeno-Sensei autographs

One (1) copy of "Let's Fall In Love," volume one

One (1) school uniform

One (1) sketchbook

One (1) set of drawing pencils

One (1) set of inking tools

**Programming:**

Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is equipped with the following traits:

Friend: Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is very friendly and outgoing. She is kind and may provide you advice, making an excellent friend.

Mangaka Assistant: Are you a mangaka in need of a beta assistant? Do you need some ideas for your manga? Well look no further! Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is equipped with the skills (and materials) to ink your manga. She can also help you in manga ideas, whether it be for a new character, a plot twist, or merchandise. Don't be afraid to ask her to do something for you for reference. For more mangaka assistants, please consider purchasing one of our MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA, MASAYUKI HORI, or HIROTAKA WAKAMATSU units.

Artist: Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is highly skilled in art and specializes in drawing classical-style pieces. Just hand her the provided sketchbook or other art supplies and she will begin drawing.

**Unpacking your CHIYO SAKURA unit:**

This unit is fairly easy to remove from packaging.

Method 1 (Recommended): You do not need to open the box. Greet your CHIYO SAKURA unit in a friendly manner. She will open it herself and come out in her default "Friendly" mode.

Method 2: If you also purchased a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit, you may send him to wake your CHIYO SAKURA unit up. She will jump out of the box in her "In-Love" mode and immediately interact with the UMETAROU NOZAKI unit.

Method 3: If you have purchased any other friendly unit, you may send that unit to wake your CHIYO SAKURA unit. Possible friendly units are: MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA, MASAYUKI HORI, YUU KASHIMA, and YUZUKI SEO. Your unit will come out in her "Friendly" mode.

Method 4: If you do not have any other units, an unrecommended method is to call out the UMETAROU NOZAKI unit's name. Your CHIYO SAKURA unit will jump out of the box in "In-Love" mode, but upon discovering that a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit isn't around, she will switch to her "Disappointed" mode.

**Reprogramming:**

Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is reprogrammable with the following modes:

_Friendly (default)_

_In-Love (default)_

_Disappointed_

_Little Devil_

_Angry (Locked)_

_Seductive (Locked)_

Friendly: Your unit's default mode, this will make your CHIYO SAKURA unit friendly, kind, and outgoing. She will happily converse with you, and it is recommended that you keep her in this mode.

In-Love: This mode can awaken from your unit at unknown times. It can also be triggered by any interaction with a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit. Your unit will chatter endlessly about what the UMETAROU NOZAKI unit said and did. To get your CHIYO SAKURA unit to put this mode to sleep, remove the UMETAROU NOZAKI unit, then have her draw or ink some manga pages. Upon completion, she will have returned to her Friendly mode. Be aware that this mode will always be asleep, triggerable at all times, unless your unit is in Seductive mode.

Disappointed: This mode is most commonly triggered by a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit. When Disappointed, your CHIYO SAKURA unit will make a face and will not serve as a good friend, mangaka assistant, or artist. It is best to either not disturb her, cheer her up, or send in another friendly unit such as YUZUKI SEO or YUU KASHIMA.

Little Devil: If a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit has neglected your CHIYO SAKURA for a long period of time, she will automatically switch to this mode and walk around with her shirt untucked, sit without crossing her legs, and act to the best of her capabilities like a YUZUKI SEO unit. Have her draw or ink some manga pages to return her to her Friendly mode. Sending in a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit can also do the trick.

Angry: This can be unlocked if your CHIYO SAKURA unit experiences many negative things in a short period of time. These negative things include, but are not limited to, being ignored by a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit, being pestered endlessly by a MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA unit, and/or losing something precious of hers (such as the two Yumeno-sensei autographs). Normally these events would just turn your unit to her Disappointed mode, but too much will cause your unit to crack and unlock the Angry mode.

In Angry mode, your CHIYO SAKURA unit will glare at anyone and anything, mumble furiously to herself, and possibly destroy nearby objects. Leave her alone and treat her to some good food. She will return to Friendly mode by herself and will then apologize for any problems she may have caused while in Angry mode.

Seductive: In this mode, your CHIYO SAKURA unit will be extremely flirtatious, aggressive, and forward. It is advised that you do not unlock this mode. However, if you wish to, this mode can be unlocked by telling your unit that there is no hope for her love unless she is more direct and aggressive. She will initially turn to her Disappointed mode, but with constant verbal abuse about her love life, she will unlock her Seductive mode.

While in this mode, you may further your CHIYO SAKURA unit's relationship with a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit by locking the two in a room. Results may vary. Unlock this mode at your own discretion.

**Gekkan Shoujo Inc. is not liable for any property, physical, or mental damage inflicted by a CHIYO SAKURA unit.**

**Relations with other units:**

UMETAROU NOZAKI - Your CHIYO SAKURA unit has a crush on this unit. The two are good friends. For your unit's health and happiness, it is highly recommended that you purchase a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit or she may end up permanently in her Disappointed Mode.

YUZUKI SEO - Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is good friends with this unit. Interaction between the two is perfectly safe and recommended.

YUU KASHIMA - Another friend of your unit. Interaction between the two is also safe. Be careful not to leave your CHIYO SAKURA unit alone with this unit and a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit. She may malfunction from the handsome faces surrounding her. If you do, it is best to purchase a MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA unit to balance things out.

MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA - A good friend of your unit. This is another recommended unit, as he will keep your CHIYO SAKURA unit busy. If you didn't purchase a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit, he provides good company to keep your unit from feeling lonely.

In general, your CHIYO SAKURA unit gets along well with people.

**Cleaning**

Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself. If you provide her a bathroom, you will have nothing to worry about.

**Feeding**

Your CHIYO SAKURA unit is not picky and will eat any food you give her. However, she especially enjoys the food a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit cooks.

**Resting**

Your CHIYO SAKURA unit will go sleep and wake up herself without any need for supervision.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: Is it really that bad if I don't buy a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit?

A: Yes. Your CHIYO SAKURA unit will be fine for the first few days, but not seeing or interacting with a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit for long periods of time will eventually cause her to permanently be in her Disappointed mode. If you can't afford a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit, search for someone who does own one, and send your CHIYO SAKURA unit to visit once in a while.

Q: I sent my CHIYO SAKURA unit to visit a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit, and she came home in her Disappointed mode! Why? Will she be okay?

A: Yes. This is perfectly normal. It's likely that the UMETAROU NOZAKI unit did something that raised her expectations and then squashed them under his feet. She will quickly revert to her Friendly mode.

Q: How do I get my unit to switch from Seductive to Friendly?

A: Persuade her to draw something or send in a YUZUKI SEO unit to calm your CHIYO SAKURA unit down. However there's no guarantee that these methods will bring your unit back to Friendly mode.

Q: Is it possible for my CHIYO SAKURA unit to fall in love with a unit other than UMETAROU NOZAKI? Like the MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA unit.

A: Yes but it's fairly difficult to do as your unit was not programmed to fall in love with any other unit. The best method is to limit your unit's interaction with a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit while maximizing your unit's interaction with your selected unit, like a MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA unit. Monitor your unit. Try to keep her from going into Disappointed or Angry mode while with the selected unit. Be careful not to decrease interaction with UMETAROU NOZAKI unit too much, or your CHIYO SAKURA unit may end up Disappointed.

The fastest method is to put your CHIYO SAKURA unit in Seductive mode and then leave her and your selected unit alone.

Results are not guaranteed. Please experiment at your own risk.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: My CHIYO SAKURA unit won't shut up about UMETAROU NOZAKI! It's so annoying!

Solution: Send another unit to listen to her chatter, or give her something to do. However, do _not_ tell her to never mention the UMETAROU NOZAKI unit's name again. She will turn to using unnecessary information to speak about the same person, which will only make matters worse.

Problem: I unlocked the Seductive mode and locked her in a closet with a UMETAROU NOZAKI unit. But now I'm too scared to open the closet!

Solution: Gekkan Shoujo Inc. is not responsible for anything that occurs when your CHIYO SAKURA unit is in Seductive mode. We do, however, suggest that you send in a YUZUKI SEO or MASAYUKI HORI unit. These units are recommended because they either wouldn't mind what they find or are mature enough to handle it. Other units may react in an undesirable manner that may damage your CHIYO SAKURA and UMETAROU NOZAKI units' relationship.

Problem: I bought a MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA unit like you suggested, but he keeps bothering my CHIYO SAKURA unit so much that I can't even ask her to draw a smiley face for me. And now she's in her Angry mode!

Solution: Remove the MIKOTO MIKOSHIBA unit and keep him away from your CHIYO SAKURA unit. You may want to scold him. Buying another unit - we recommend a YUU KASHIMA - will help prevent this from happening again.

Problem: My CHIYO SAKURA unit keeps switching between Disappointed and Angry! I don't know what to do!

Solution: Avoid her. If there was a particular unit that caused her to switch to Disappointed in the first place, remove that unit. Other than that, keep your distance. If this problem continues to occur, your CHIYO SAKURA unit may have a bug. Please send in a help ticket to Gekkan Shoujo Inc.

For questions, comments, and complaints, please fill out the form below and submit it.


End file.
